dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FLaSHBaCK HaSH
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Warden page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 00:47, 2009 December 20 Edit Removed? I'm curious as to why my easter egg addition was removed when there are others just like it. You said you've visited Tamriel so you must be acquainted with the Grey Fox. Though he never had a bow, its a more obvious connection between the two games than the idiot who added the Helm of the Deep Delver ( a queer looking helmet to begin with) as a connection to the Helm of the Deep Delver. At least remove the one thats least likely to be an easter egg. I'm more of an editor to the Fallout 3 wiki, but when I do edit other wiki's, I don't appreciate having comments removed without reason when I add valid(or as the Orzammar Crier puts it,"Nothing I say is provably false.") information. -- 02:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : It was causing too much controversy: a lot of to-ing and fro-ing over whether it was a reference to Oblivion's Grey Fox, Zorro, Robin Hood and so forth. The consensus seemed to be that "fox" was simply too common a moniker to really be attributed to any specific source; the discussion page in question has more details about it. : I wouldn't feel too hard done by: there's various things I would be inclined to add myself, but most are similarly tenuous and it has tended to mushroom in terms of somewhat subjective references. It seems that the admins would prefer to keep it for very obvious references only, e.g. notes referring to the interminable lift rides in Mass Effect for instance. : For the record, I did leave a pointer to the relevant discussion in the edit history, but I guess that something more obvious might've helped. But you obviously feel passionate about making the wiki a better place, so why not register, stick around and help out! Just bear in mind that things do tend to get reverted. This happens to me too... much to my irritation. --vom 02:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Edit: oh, I see you have registered! Well hopefully my reply has found its way to the correct page, now. --vom 02:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I actually am registered it's that I somehow got logged out in the process... I was thinking it might be Oblivion because Betheseda(my favorite game developer, but I scolded them on Rogue Warrior) and Bioware are somewhat rivals due to the likeness in their game genres. So I thought they might be referencing it. Either way its clear that The Fox's Bow is a reference to something most likely Oblivion, and maybe a slight not to Robin Hood, but not some random character in those Forgotten Realm books or what not. I guess I'm slightly hypocritical when I say that people are unwilling to except other people's opinions when the evidence is pretty clear.--FLaSHBaCK HaSH 02:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: There's still an ongoing discussion on the easter egg talk page about what might go in there; I'm inclined to side with the "definite and clear reference" approach rather than the circumstantial, but that said, I'm just another random editor and it's really the admins' decision. ::: I agree that there's a possibility they're related, but I think we'd need a Bioware employee to confirm it. There are what I consider to be even more obvious references: walk into Wade & Herren's emporium and you could be mistaken for feeling you'd taken a wrong turn and found your way to FO3's Rivet City armourers! But again there's nothing definite linking them, so as pleased with myself as I'd felt about spotting something new, it likewise stays out unless something more definite is forthcoming. ::: So whether it's that, or me thinking "Shianni has to be a reference to The Witcher's Shani", I have to bite my tongue on these occasions. ::: Think of the alternative: "Alistair wears armour and so does my favourite character in '300', it's obviously a reference"! ::: Anyway, I've little doubt there are various references to Oblivion there. I think that it's best to just enjoy the moment and wonder if it was deliberate. --vom 03:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC)